wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K5/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, co się przytrafiło Don Kichotowi, gdy jechał w odwiedziny do damy swojej — Dulcynei z Toboso. — Chwała wszechmogącemu Allahowi — woła Cyd Hamed Benengeli na początku tego rozdziału — wielkiemu Allahowi niechaj będzie chwała! — powtarza po trzykroć. — Don Kichot i Sancho Pansa już jadą na boje. Widzieć znów będziemy wielkie czyny oręża, słyszeć mowy niesłychane, oglądać przygody, wszelką wiarę przechodzące. Trzeba zapomnieć teraz, powiada on dalej, o wszystkich wielkich czynach dawnych przedziwnego rycerza z Manchy, bo nowe, które teraz zobaczymy, godniejsze są uwagi naszej, a szereg ich świetny rozpocznie się zaraz na drodze do Toboso, jak szereg tamtych rozpoczął się na polach Montielu. Wielki Don Kichot i poczciwy Sancho, jeden na pysznym Rosynancie, a drugi na wiernym swoim kłapouchu, z sakwami dobrze wypchanymi i kaletą nieźle opatrzoną, jeszcze nie stracili z oczu uczonego bakałarza Samsona Karasko, gdy Rosynant rżeć, a kłapouch wzdychać i beczeć zaczęli; rycerz i koniuszy wzięli to za bardzo szczęśliwą wróżbę i wiele, sobie obiecywali po tej trzeciej wyprawie. Benengeli, autor niezmiernie ścisły i sumienny, robi uwagę, że beczenie osła było daleko silniejsze i trwało daleko dłużej, aniżeli rżenie konia, i że Sancho wniósł stąd, iż ta wycieczka daleko będzie korzystniejszą dla niego, niż dla pana. Nie wiadomo, czy nadzieję tę gruntował na astrologii sądowej, której miał pewną znajomość, jakkolwiek historia o tym nie wspomina; ale słyszano go kilkakrotnie powtarzającego, że gdy osioł jego się potknie lub upadnie i kroczy smutno a ponuro, to dałby wszystko, co tylko ma przy duszy, ażeby z domu nie wyjeżdżać, bo to niezawodna przepowiednia, że mu się coś po grzbiecie oberwie. — Przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — noc coraz ciemniejsza zapada i wkrótce tak będzie czarna, że nie będziemy mogli cieszyć się widokiem pięknego Toboso; ja tam wszakże być muszę, na żadne niebezpieczeństwo się nie oglądając; muszę pożegnać nieporównaną Dulcyneę i otrzymać od niej jakąś oznakę przyjaźni, żeby mi szczęście przyniosła we wszystkich naszych przedsięwzięciach; bo nic tyle pomyślności nie zapewnia błędnym rycerzom, jak miłość i przychylność ich dam. — Bardzo temu wierzę — odpowiedział Sancho — ale sądzę, że trudno wam będzie widzieć się z panią Dulcyneą i mówić z nią w miejscu takim, gdzie by mogła wam dać oznakę przyjaźni, chyba, że ją rzuci przez parkan podwórza, na którym widziałem ją po raz pierwszy, gdym jej nosił list od was i wiadomość o strasznych przygodach waszych w Sierra Morena. — Grubo się mylisz, mój biedny Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — biorąc za podwórze miejsce, w którym widziałeś tę piękność nieporównaną, ten zbiór wszelkich powabów; musiał to być pewnie balkon złocisty, albo któryś z bogatych krużganków wspaniałego pałacu. — Wszystko to być może — odpowie Sancho — ale ja to między bajki włożę, bo widziałem wtedy, że to było podwórko oparkanione, a przecież jeszcze pamięci nie straciłem. — Niechże sobie będzie, jak chce — rzecze Don Kichot — a ja tam jadę i bylebym widział damę swoją, mniejsza o to, czy ją widzieć będę przez parkan, czy przez okno, czy przez sztachety ogrodu; bo skądkolwiek najmniejszy promień jej wdzięków oczu moich dojdzie, zawsze rozświeci mi duszę i serce tak pokrzepi, że równego sobie nie znajdę w męstwie i mądrości. — Dalibóg, proszę pana — rzecze Sancho — to słońce pani Dulcynei strasznie było ciemne, kiedym je widział, i żadnych promieni nie rzucało; ale to pewno dlatego, że, jakem wam już mówił, harfowała ona wtenczas zboże i straszny kurz grubą mgłą ją otaczał. — Czyż to podobna, mój Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — żebyś ty nigdy z głowy nie mógł sobie wybić, że pani Dulcynea nigdy zboża nie harfuje, i że to zajęcie niegodne, jej stopnia i znakomitości? Nie pamiętasz widać tych wierszy naszego poety, w których maluje zajęcia i prace czterech nimf z wód Tagu występujących, kiedy siadają na trawie i biorą się do wykończenia tkanin z samego złota, jedwabiu i pereł; zapewne to taką pracą zajętą była Dulcynea, kiedyś ją widział, ale jakiś czarnoksiężnik, wróg jej sławy i wszystkiego, co mnie przyjemne być może, omamił ci oczy, w błąd cię wprowadził; dlatego to ja się tak boję, czy ten autor, co to napisał historię moich czynów i życia, nie jest przypadkiem czarnoksiężnikiem nieprzyjaznym mi i czy nie nakładł tam kłamstw zamiast prawdy, czy nie opisywał jakich przygód, nic wspólnego z przedmiotem nie mających, aby tym sposobem zaćmić moją sławę i blask imienia mego oszpecić. O zazdrości! śmiertelny jadzie cnót najświetniejszych! niewyczerpany zdroju boleści bez końca! Wiesz, przyjacielu Sancho, nie ma występku, który by nie miał w sobie czegoś przynajmniej przyjemnego; jedna tylko zawiść ciągnie za sobą same okropności, zdrady, wiarołomstwa i podłości. — O, dalibóg, że to prawda, panie — odpowie Sancho — i czuję ja, że w tej historii, którą bakałarz Karasko o nas czytał, musieli mnie tam tęgo osmarować, pewno nie oszczędzali, odmalowali od stóp do głów. A jako żywo, nigdym nic złego nie mówił na żadnego czarownika i nie mam takich dostatków, żeby zazdrość wzbudzały; co prawda, to prawda, że czasami skrobnę kogo językiem i że wygadam, co ślina do gęby przyniesie; ale z tym wszystkim złośliwy nie jestem i nikogo nie obgaduję; a gdyby i to się zdarzyło, to zawsze wierzę silnie w Boga i we wszystko, w co wierzy święty kościół katolicki, jestem zawziętym wrogiem Żydów i zasługuję ze wszech miar, żeby historycy mieli wzgląd na mnie i oszczędzali mnie w swoich książkach. Ale niech ich tam, niech sobie zresztą piszą, co im się podoba, a diabli by się tam o to turbowali! Urodziłem się goły i goły jestem, ani mi nic z tego nie przybędzie, ani ubędzie, niech mnie pakują w książki, ile się zmieści, dbam o to, jak pies o piątą nogę. Złamanego grosza nie dałbym, żeby ich wstrzymać od tego, niech ich kaci porwą, bawią mnie swoimi historiami. — To wszystko przypomina mi, mój Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — wydarzenie, jakie miał jeden ze sławnych poetów dzisiejszych, który napisawszy satyrę trochę przyostrą na damy dworskie, nie zamieścił w niej nazwiska jednej, z której niewiele sobie robiono z powodu niskiego jej urodzenia. Ona, gdy zobaczyła, że nie znajduje się w spisie, biorąc to sobie za ujmę, wyrzucała to poecie, pytała go, co by mu zawiniła, że ją tak pominął, i prosiła koniecznie, żeby satyrę rozszerzył i ją razem z innymi w niej zamieścił. Poeta uczynił jej zadość, ale cudów o niej nagadał; a ona się cieszyła, że przynajmniej mówią o niej, chociaż ze szkodą reputacji. Mogę także przyrównać tu tego gbura, co to podłożył ogień w świątyni Diany, owym siódmym cudzie świata, żeby imię swoje unieśmiertelnić; i mimo tylu zakazów, żeby o nim ani mówić, ani pisać, ani nazwiska jego nie wspominać, nikt nie był w stanie przeszkodzić temu, żebyśmy dziś nie wiedzieli, że on się nazywał Herostrat. Nie od rzeczy będzie również przytoczyć, co zaszło w Rzymie pomiędzy cesarzem Karolem V a pewnym kawalerem rzymskim: Zachciało się raz cesarzowi zwiedzić słynną świątynię, która dawniej była Panteonem, czyli świątynią wszystkich bożków, a która dziś nazywa się kościołem Wszystkich Świętych; jest to gmach najpiękniejszy i najlepiej zachowany ze wszystkich, co pozostały ze starego Rzymu, i daje nam najdokładniejsze wyobrażenie o wielkości i wspaniałości tych bałwochwalców; struktura jego prześliczna, formę ma pomarańczy na pół przeciętej, a chociaż światło wpada do niego jednym tylko oknem u góry, które w architekturze nazywa się dymnikiem, mimo to tak doskonale jest oświetlony, jak gdyby był ze wszech stron otwarty. Cesarz przypatrywał się stamtąd piękności przepysznego gmachu, a obok niego stał kawaler rzymski, zwracając jego uwagę na doskonałość i sztukę w wykonaniu. Gdy cesarz już odchodził: „Najjaśniejszy panie — rzecze kawaler — muszę wyznać waszej cesarskiej mości, że gdy, miłościwy panie, stałeś na kraju tego otworu, po sto razy przychodziło mi do głowy schwycić cię w swoje objęcia i rzucić się z tobą na dół, aby uwiecznić imię swoje”. „Bardzom ci obowiązany, żeś tego nie zrobił — odpowiedział cesarz — i bądź pewien, że pewno mi się już w życiu nie zdarzy narazić cię na podobną pokusę i dlatego rozkazuję ci nigdy nie znajdować się tam, gdzie ja będę” — a rzekłszy to, ukłonił mu się bardzo uprzejmie. I któż, myślisz, zmuszał Horacjusza, żeby cały uzbrojony rzucał się do Tybru? Co dało Mucjuszowi, przezwanemu później Scevolą, tę straszną i cudowną wytrwałość, że wytrzymał w ogniu rękę, dopóki prawie zupełnie się nie zwęgliła? Dlaczego Kurcjusz rzucił się w tę przepaść, co w środku miasta leżała? Dlaczego Juliusz Cezar przeszedł Rubikon, pomimo tylu wróżb niepomyślnych? — Dalibóg, że ja nie wiem — rzecze Sancho. — Wracając zaś do przykładów świeższych — mówił dalej Don Kichot — dlaczegoż garstka Hiszpanów pod wodzą wielkiego Korteza, na brzegach Nowego Świata, sama zatopiła okręty swoje, niszcząc tym sposobem jedyny środek ucieczki? Sława to, sława poduszcza ludzi do tak wielkich czynów. Dla niej to ludzie gardzą największymi niebezpieczeństwami, dla niej śmierci patrzą w oczy, jak gdyby w chwili takiej odwagi cieszyli się już zawczasu uczuciem nieśmiertelności. Ale my, chrześcijanie i rycerze błędni, my pracujemy raczej na sławę wiekuistą w niebie, niż na próżny rozgłos doczesnego świata, który razem z nim zaginie; dlatego to, Sancho, czyny nasze powinny być zgodne z religią chrześcijańską. Zabijając olbrzymów, powinniśmy mieć na myśli upokorzenie dumy; zawiść zwalczamy wspaniałomyślnością; złość słodyczą i spokojem duszy, obżarstwo i lenistwo przykładną wstrzemięźliwością i innymi niewywczasami, rozwiązłość wiernością, dochowywaną tym, które uczyniliśmy paniami swoich myśli. Takie to są, Sancho, stopnie, po których dochodzi się do szczytu sławy. — Zrozumiałem ja bardzo dobrze, wielmożny panie — rzecze Sancho — wszystko, coś mówił; ale chciałbym, żebyś mi raczył wytłumaczyć jedną rzecz, która mnie mocno frasuje i właśnie mi w głowę zajechała. — No, cóż to takiego, mój synu? — zapytał Don Kichot — mów, co chcesz, a ja ci odpowiem, jak tylko będę umiał. — A to, łaskawy panie — rzecze Sancho — raczcie mi powiedzieć, proszę bardzo, bo ci wszyscy Cezarowie, ci Juliusze i ci dzielni rycerze, o których mówiliście, to oni już dawno poumierali i gdzież oni są teraz? — Ci, co byli poganami — odpowie Don Kichot — są zapewne w piekle, a chrześcijanie, jeżeli dobrze żyli, są w raju, albo też w czyśćcu. — A to przynajmniej jako tako — rzecze Sancho — powiedzcież mi teraz, panie, czy na grobach tych wielkich panów palą się lampy srebrne i czy na ścianach ich kaplic wiszą szubienice, nogi, głowy i ręce z wosku lub też, czy co innego wisi? — Na grobach pogan — odrzekł Don Kichot — wznoszą się po większej części świątynie wspaniałe; na popiołach Juliusza Cezara zbudowano piramidę z jednej sztuki kamienia wielkości niesłychanej, którą dzisiaj zwą w Rzymie igłą Świętego Piotra; zamek ogromny służy za grobowiec cesarzowi Adrianowi; nazywano go długo moles Adriani, a dziś nazywają zamkiem Świętego Anioła; królowa Artemiza kazała złożyć zwłoki Mauzoleusza, męża swego, w grobowcu tak wielkim, wspaniałym, bogatym i pełnym wytworu sztuki, iż policzono go do siedmiu cudów świata; ale zdumiewających pomników pogańskich nie zdobiono nigdy całunami, lampami, ani innymi oznakami grobowców Świętych. — No, przecież nareszcie, dotarliśmy do rzeczy — mówi Sancho — a co jest rzecz lepsza, panie, czy wskrzesić umarłego, czy zabić olbrzyma? — Odpowiedź na to nietrudna — odeprze Don Kichot — oczywiście, wskrzesić umarłego. — Aha! widzi pan, złapałem pana — zawołał Sancho — pokazuje się tedy, że sława tych, co wskrzeszają umarłych, przywracają wzrok ślepym, nogi chromym i na których grobach zbierają się pobożni, a duchowni na kolanach czczą ich relikwie, że sława takich ludzi jest daleko większa na tym i na tamtym świecie, niż sława tych wszystkich wojaków, tych mocarzów i błędnych rycerzy, jacy tylko byli pod słońcem. — Zgadzam się na to — odpowiedział Don Kichot. — A więc — rzekł Sancho — ponieważ Święci mają te prerogatywy, że im kaplice stawiają, pełne lamp gorejących, rąk i nóg woskowych i różnych malowideł, że królowie i biskupi na barkach noszą ich relikwie, na ołtarzach je wystawiają... — Skończże już raz — przerwał mu Don Kichot — co chcesz stąd wnosić? — Otóż, chcę powiedzieć — mówił dalej Sancho — że lepiej zostańmy świętymi, aniżeli mamy gonić za tą tam jakąś sławą, której może nigdy nie dogonimy. Wczoraj, czy onegdaj, bo nie pamiętam dobrze, kanonizowano dwóch karmelitów bosych; nie wyobrazi pan sobie, jaka była ciżba do całowania dyscyplin, którymi się chłostali, i pocierania koronek o ich relikwie; więcej tam oddawano uszanowania, niż szpadzie Rolanda, co to ma się znajdować w zbrojowni króla, którego niech Bóg błogosławi i w długie zachowa lata. Dlatego zdaje mi się, że lepiej by było zostać braciszkiem w jakimkolwiek zakonie, niż najmężniejszym na całym świecie błędnym rycerzem; kilkanaście dyscyplin w plecy własne wpakowanych milsze są Bogu, niż kilka tysięcy cięć oręża, spadających na olbrzymy, duchy i dziwotwory. — Prawda to mój Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — wielką masz słuszność, aleć wszyscy, mój przyjacielu, nie możemy być mnichami, nie jedną drogą Pan Bóg wybranych prowadzi do nieba. Rycerskość jest także pewnym rodzajem religii i niemało jest w niebie rycerzy. — Wierzę bardzo — rzecze Sancho — ale słyszałem, że daleko więcej jest mnichów. — I to prawda — odpowie Don Kichot — że księży daleko więcej na świecie niż rycerzów. — Alboż to mało jest błędnych rycerzy? — zapyta Sancho. — Niewątpliwie, jest ich dużo — odpowie Don Kichot — ale takich, co sobie to miano przybierają, a takich, co na nie zasługują, bardzo mało. Dwaj nasi awanturnicy spędzili noc całą i dzień następny na podobnych rozmowach; nic im się przez ten czas godnego uwagi nie przytrafiło, a Don Kichota wielce to frasowało. Na trzeci dzień nareszcie ku wieczorowi ujrzeli słynne miasto Toboso; skoro je tylko dostrzegł, nasz rycerz wielce się ucieszył, kiedy Sancho przeciwnie posmutniał i jakoś się zafrasował, a to dlatego, że nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka Dulcynea, której w życiu swoim nie widział, tak samo jak i Don Kichot, co umierał dla niej z miłości; Sancho umierał w tej chwili także, ale ze strachu, żeby go pan do niej nie posłał, i szukał konceptu, jak by się wykręcić. Don Kichot nie chciał wjechać do miasta, jak tylko w nocy, zatrzymali się zatem w dębowym gaiku, pod samym Toboso leżącym, i gdy noc nadeszła, wjechali do miasta, a co im się tam przytrafiło, zaraz opowiemy.